¡La hija de mi Jefe!
by Chronicle-Ann
Summary: Se ve tan bien, su cabello rojo largo, amarrado en una coleta alta, con ese vestido rosa de encaje, demasiado corto a mi parecer, No pude apartar la vista y me di el lujo de escanearla de arriba abajo y viceversa, oigo que carraspea un poco y pregunta con esa voz tan melodiosa. - Buenas noches, ¿se te ofrece algo?- a ti, pensé ¿porque tenía que gustarme la hija de mi jefe?
1. Chapter 1

LA HIJA DE MI JEFE

Las PPG no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Craig McCracken

 **Clasificación:** M, por contenido de Lemon, o intento de este y por utilizar malas palabras.

 **Aclaraciones:** Hola, eh tenido este perfil desde que tengo trece me parece, no es el primero que hago, sin embargo se me acabo la inspiración del pasado fic, sin más que decir espero disfruten este One-shot, probablemente pase a ser Two-shot, si tiene buenos recibimientos, disfruten la lectura.

Son las 6:38 pm, mi hora de salida es a las 3:00 pm, y estoy aquí camino a casa de mi jefe a que firme unos papeles, de paso hablarle sobre un asunto que había quedado pendiente, el muy bastardo, si perdonen la palabra, sale a reuniones con otras empresas y me deja todo el papeleo, si soy su asistente personal, dejándome la mayor carga de su trabajo. Mi trabajo consiste en asistirle en la gestión de agenda y tiempo, atiendo los llamados telefónicos, mando la correspondencia, planeo sus viajes de negocios, organizó sus proyectos diversos, etc., además de que mi padre me está guardando un puesto en su empresa, si lo sé ¿qué hago aquí mientras tengo un puesto en su empresa? Quiero llegar alto por mí mismo, abrir mi propia empresa, no me gusta ser dependiente menos de mi padre, su empresa es pequeña pero es amigo del magnate Utonium, y la verdad no quiero estar demasiado cerca de mi padre, suficiente tuve con aguantarlo de joven en su casa y suficiente tendría al trabajar con él. Mi relación con mi padre no es muy estrecha que digamos.

Voy entrando a lo que es su "pequeña" mansión, y me pregunto si es realmente necesario que revise esos documentos, y para mí mala suerte mi mente dice si, al estar cargado de trabajo, se me olvido por completo estregarlos, estos malditos documentos son necesarios para mañana en la mañana, diablos!. Me estaciono y bajo de mi escarabajo, si lo sé al tener un padre rico debería tener un buen auto, ¿recuerdan que les había dicho que no teníamos buena relación? Este auto me lo compre con el sudor de mi frente. Me dirijo a la entrada, toco el timbre, tiene una pantalla con cámara para que los empleados puedan ver quién toca, tardó unos segundos esperando, pero no me abrieron y vuelvo a tocar, no, nada, maldición falta que él mi jefe no esté en casa, una hora de viaje de mi apartamento hasta acá desperdiciados, sin embargo me abrieron antes de me fuera hacia mi escarabajo, y demonios ¡es ella! ¿Que no debería tener sirvientes los cuales son los que deberían abrir y recibir a los invitados? ¿Porque ella maldición?

Se ve tan bien, su cabello rojo largo, amarrado en una coleta alta, con ese vestido rosa de encaje, demasiado corto a mi parecer, o ¿será que estoy imaginando cosas? No puede apartar la vista y me di el lujo de escanearla de arriba abajo y viceversa, oigo que carraspea un poco y pregunta con esa voz tan melodiosa para mis oídos.

\- Buenas noches, ¿se te ofrece algo?- a ti, pensé.

\- Buenas noches, buscaba al señor Utonium, vengo para que revise unos papeles, los cuales no pudo ver, ¿se encuentra en casa?- por favor di que sí. Sus ojos rosas me examinaron, me reconoce, sabe quién soy, demonios nos hemos visto cuando se han hecho reunión y ella se adentra junto con su padre, el monopolio de su padre es más grande que el que tiene el mío, cuando su padre me saluda, ella también, una vez me llamo por mi nombre, para preguntarme sobre un socio, a veces va solamente a verlo, sé que ella heredará la empresa y tiene que estar informada y pendiente, por eso entra a las juntas que ahí se realizan, aunque a veces solo va a saludarlo, comer con él, no sé, me pregunto ¿para qué ir a ver tanto a tu padre? ¿Tendrá algún complejo de Edipo no superado? Mala suerte para mí.

\- No se encuentra en este momento, pero no tardará en llegar, ¿si gustas pasar a esperarlo?- mala idea - digo... Creo vienes del centro y está algo apartado, podrías pasar y esperarlo, para no desperdiciar el viaje- la note algo nerviosa, tal vez por esta ha sido la conversación más larga que hemos tenido.

\- Sí, está bien, gracias - me adentro en la mansión Utonium, espaciosa le queda corto.

\- Por aquí- me sonríe y me dirige a lo que creo q es su sala, o salón de espera, veo en la esquina un mini bar, - Puedes tomar lo que quieras mientras esperas, puedes sentarte también- creo se dio cuenta de mi mirada fija hacia la esquina.

\- Si gracias- dije eso pero no me muevo ni un centímetro, prefería apartar mi mirada de ella y no distraerme en sus largas y torneadas piernas, lo sé soy un pervertido, pero prefiero no meterme en problemas, no tanto por su padre, si no por mi trabajo, quiero demostrarle al simio de mi padre que puedo ganarme un empleo sin su ayuda.

Nos quedamos en silencio y ella se sienta en frente de mi cruzando las piernas, ¡rayos!, volteo la vista para inspeccionar el cuarto, no sé de muchos colores pero es un cuarto gris bajo, creo le llaman ostión, el piso alfombrado color beige, y sillones del mismo color, de cuero, en las paredes, está rodeado de pinturas, en su mayoría abstractas, también hay esculturas, no sabría definir bien que figuras son, en otra esquina lejos de la entrada hay una chimenea, me acerco sin querer a esa esquina y notó las fotos familiares que hay en la repisa, hay una de ella con sus hermanas, al parecer en una fiesta en su casa, una rubia y una morena están a sus costados, se ve hermosa con su sonrisa, vaya, ya me estoy espantando de mis pensamientos, si Blossom Utonium está en el concepto de Buena en mis gustos, pero estos ya han durado demasiado, ha aparecido en mis sueños más sucios por un año, ¡UN AÑO!

\- Esta foto nos la tomo mi padre cuando cumplimos 21, nos trajo aquí para beber algo de su colección por qué ya teníamos la edad suficiente- se rió, no me había dado cuenta de que tan centrado estaba en mis pensamientos, que ya la tenía a mi lado, muy cerca, podía oler su perfume, olía tan bien - ¿seguro que no quieres sentarte brick? Has estado en pie como 15 minutos, no te preocupes papá llegará pronto- ¿por qué mi nombre se oyó también de sus labios?

\- No gracias, he estado manejando, ya tuve suficiente de estar sentado- me acerco al mini bar al fin y al cabo ¿me dijo que podía servirme lo que quisiera no? Al beberme el contenido volteo y vuelvo a ver que la chica sentada frente a mí, al parecer está muy concentrada viendo su casa, y bueno el vestido de por sí ya era corto, ahora sentada se ve más... Demonios mejor me distraigo con otra cosa antes de empezar a fantasear. Sacó mi celular, me distraigo con alguna aplicación pero me pregunto, ¿porque está aquí esperando conmigo? Digo no me molesta pero una sirvienta me habría dejado solo esperando. De repente noto que Blossom está tocando la parte delantera de su vestido, cerca de su... Trago con dificultad el contenido del vaso y trató de toser, entonces empieza a tocarse la pierna, entró en calor, camino hacia la entrada de la habitación y merodeo el pasillo, por fortuna no me sigue.

¿Qué piensa esa chica al tocarse como si se estuviera poniendo alguna loción en frente de mí? No somos amigos, nos hemos hablado más para saber el paradero de su padre o alguna otra información, la eh visto llegar en la mayoría de las veces con vestidos rosas, que la hacen lucir condenadamente bien, algunas de ellas con lentes, lo cual la hace exquisita a mi vista, ¿lo hará para torturarme? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la deseo? No creo soy bueno ocultando mis emociones, además ella no se ve del tipo del que se le avienta a un tipo de buen ver, no es que me crea, me lo han dicho, que soy guapo, y algunas locas me han dicho que les gusta mi cabello, o que quisieran tenerlo, lo tengo largo hasta los hombros, siempre amarrado en coleta baja, algunos mechones suelto de enfrente, antes tenía una gorra roja que nunca soltaba, pero al trabajar me obligaron a quitármela, ¡desgraciados! Solo la uso cuando no estoy laborando, normalmente uso traje, petición del jefe, y bueno no me veo mal, no tengo músculos exagerados pero me mantengo en forma.

Regresó a la habitación al sentir que ya me había tardado dando vueltas por el pasillo, lo que no sabía era lo que me encontraría, a Blossom, la niñita perfecta, tocándose en el diván, dándose placer a sí misma. De verdad es un shock para mí, nunca imaginé a la hija perfecta masturbándose en medio del living con un chico a no menos de dos metros. Aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero me quedo viéndola, como se toca, en cómo se retuerce y gime, oigo mi nombre, ¡vaya!, así que soy su fantasía sexual, mi ego sube un poco, sonrío para mis adentros, siento que una parte de mi anatomía empieza a crecer, de repente voltea a mi dirección y se detiene, veo en su cara vergüenza, lo cual no duró mucho por qué después me sonrió y siguió tocándose, viéndome, me está incitando, olvido la razón por la cual viene a este lugar.

Me acercó lentamente hacia ella, no puedo dejar de verla, ¡al carajo la cordura!, llevo deseando a esta mujer demasiado tiempo, me acerco a su boca y la beso, lento apenas siendo un roce, se nota que quiere más, y dejó que sufra un momento, delineó sus labios rosas, ¿cereza?, Tal vez, pido permiso para entrar y ella me lo da gustosa, es un beso suave apenas rozó su lengua, saboreándola, el beso se hace más intenso, ahora nuestras lenguas tienen una batalla campal en nuestras bocas, siento sus manos mi pantalón, me detengo, me gusta esa sensación.

\- ¿Estas segura?, no me conoces bien- aún dudo, no se la razón.

\- Sé que trabajas para mí padre, también sé que no eres el malo que aparentas ser ante tus compañeros de trabajo, pero puedo conocerte mejor Brick jojo- me muestra una sonrisa cálida, siento algo raro en el estómago, normalmente a las mujeres que conozco me lanzan miradas pervertidas, ella me mira con ternura.

-Atente a las consecuencias Blossy- será mía está noche.

La vuelvo a besar, esta vez muevo mi mano en dirección a su clítoris, al tocarla se sorprende, sus gemidos se escuchan dentro de mi boca, busco la manera de quitarle, el ahora estorboso vestido, al encontrar el cierra la levanto y bajo el cierra que está en su espalda, me ayuda a quitárselo resbalando entre sus piernas. La vuelvo a examinar viendo su ropa interior rojo con encaje negro y pantis a juego de encaje, sus pechos no eran grandes pero creo caben perfectamente en mi mano.

-Am...¿Te gusta?- tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, creo tarde mucho en verla por qué se veía triste, la pego hacia a mí y digo.

\- Me encanta, no sabes cuánto espere esto- tocó su trastero mientras la beso, este si era grande, ya lo había mirado en un montón de ocasiones.

Le quito el brassier y me doy cuenta que si efectivamente mis manos caben perfectamente en sus pechos, empiezo a delinear su cuerpo y le quito la última prenda, y ¡dioses!, nada que ver con mis sueños eróticos, mueve sus manos para cubrirse, ¿porque lo hace? Creo que la puse incomoda - No lo hagas, estás bien, te vez bien-

\- Es que...bueno tú aún tienes ropa y yo...- me río, si tiene razón.

\- Entonces quítamela- le susurró en el oído y ella se estremece, asiente y se dirige a quietarme el saco, pero tiembla está muy nerviosa, así que la ayudo un poco, donde más se le dificulta es en desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, creo no ha tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, genial, sonrío para mis adentros, se arma de valor y toca mi pene, desabrocha mi pantalón y lo saca, se sorprende un poco y tarda en reaccionar, al hacerlo lo mete a su boca, se siente cálido, su lengua delinea lo largo de mi miembro y siento su garganta, ¡dioses! Su boca es estrecha me pregunto si su…, ya no puedo esperar, la levanto y la vuelvo a besar, quería quitarse las zapatillas, no la dejo, me termino de quitar mi ropa junto a los zapatos, me ve y se sonroja, ¡je! Que linda.

\- Acuéstate- le ordeno, lo hace, puedo ver esa parte rosa y me dan ganas de probarlo, lo hago, su líquido me sabe tan bien, gime un pos más alto, me doy cuenta que esta lista para recibirme, introduzco dos dedos en su interior y se retuerce, saco los dedos y hago que pruebe su propio sabor, la vuelvo a besar mientras empiezo a introducirme lentamente.

¡Dioses!, ¡Es tan estrecha!, comienzo el vaivén, mientras ella gime más fuerte, me muevo lento pero duro, y veo sus expresiones, veo ansiedad y placer en su, rostro, lo hago más lento para torturarla y veo una reacción de desesperación, quiero que me pida más.

-Ah… por favor…yo…ah…más por favor- lo pienso un poco y cambio la posición, muevo su pierna izquierda en mi pecho hacia arriba, la beso, esta vez las estocadas son más profundas –ah, si-, dice, de nada le respondo, y sonríe, comienzo a ir más rápido. Fijo la mirada en su parte intima, sé que es muy pervertido de mi parte, pero me excita verlo.

Siento las ganas de venirme, pero esto apenas está comenzando, me detengo y oigo que se queja, la acomodo en cuatro en el sillón, volviendo al vaivén, esta vez con un ritmo más rápido, ella ya no gime ahora grita, la acerco para q podamos unir nuestras bocas y la beso.

-¡Ah Brick!- me jala del cabello porque en ese momento es en que los dos llegamos al clímax, antes de salirme la beso y susurro su nombre, ambos nos dejamos caer al sillón respirando agitadamente, - fue genial gracias- sonríe bobalicona, ¿Por qué me agradece?, digo no soy tan malo al tener sexo, se levanta y en seguida recoge sus cosas –será mejor que te vistas papá no tardará en llegar son las 8:43- efectivamente volteo a ver el reloj que se encuentra colgado, ¿llevo dos horas aquí?, esperen, ¿tuve sexo con la hija de mi jefe en su sofá, en su casa?, ¡puta madre!, que mierda estaba pensando, como loco busque mis cosas y cambiarme, no quería encontrarme con el señor Utonium en esas condiciones.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?- aún tenía esa duda, ¿tenía planeado hacer el que me acostara con ella?

\- Pues…- no termina la frase se escucha un sonido en la entrada, me acomodo rápidamente mi ropa, estoy despeinado, necesito mi amada gorra,- papá, hermanas ¿Cómo les fue en la cena?- saluda como si hace un momento no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, de pronto me siento molesto, y utilizado, ¿irónico no?, y luego se quejan que los hombres las usen, ¡demonios! Me siento dolido.

\- Muy bien hija, es una pena que no hayas podido ir- el señor Utonium nota mi presencia y frunce el entrecejo- ¿brick, que haces aquí?- sus hermanas entran al salón y también se me quedan viendo.

\- ¿Es tu novio bloss?- pregunta la rubia

\- Como crees, ¿no recuerdas que ya no quería saber nada de hombres?- se burló la de ojos verdes, Blossom se sonroja pero las ignora.

\- Papá brick vino a dejarte unos papeles, ha estado _esperando_ un buen rato- esperando ¡JA!, bueno en cierta forma sí, pero no fue lo único que _hicimos_.

\- Oh bueno, ven conmigo a mi oficina, por ahí hubieras empezado brick- sonríe y da media vuelta.

\- Si señor discúlpeme- camino detrás de él, pero volteo a ver a Blossom, también me veía, se notaba triste, ¿Por qué?, ¿se habrá arrepentido?, empieza a sentir tristeza también, me encamino hacia donde está, mi jefe, oigo risas de sus hermanas, y pronunciar a la morena, -brick ¿eh?, me sonaba el nombre, ¿Dónde lo habré escuchado bloss?- Blossom contesta –Cállate- ya no puede oír más, entre a la oficina y empecé a hablar sobre los papeles que traje.

Eran papeles de vuelo y algo sobre renta de cuarto, al parecer al magnate, se le había olvidado por completo, me agradeció el haberlos llevado y que él se encargaría, también le hable de mi asunto importante, mi contrato de asistente personal consistía de un año, exactamente necesitaba renovarla o irme por mi cuenta, tenía la decisión firme de irme, pero con el encuentro que tuve con su hija ahora dudo, obviamente no podía decirle eso, el señor Utonium, me ofrecía un contrato, solo que está vez no era de asistente, porque tenía una vacante en el área de contabilidad y fianzas. Por cierto soy licenciado en administración de empresas, como dije antes mi padre quería dejarme su "gran" monopolio, le dije al director que lo pensaría, me dio un día para responder.

Al salir de la habitación no la vi, ni a sus hermanas, el presidente me guio hacia la salida y me despidió, ¿por qué diablos tengo que pensar en si aceptar el puesto o no?, me iba a ir y empezar por mí mismo, claro con la ayuda de mi hermano menor, en cuanto este terminara sus estudios. Siempre me había gustado Blossom Utonium, desde que la vi al entrar a la oficina, con lentes, y su cabello amarrado en coleta alto con un moño rosa, jeans desajustados y una blusa holgada rosa, con un montón de materiales en los brazos, me ofrecí ayudarla, se ruborizó, y vi sus ojos rosas, eran hermosos, nunca había visto ojos de ese color, después de ese día no podía dejar de verla, ahora estoy en un dilema ¿Qué demonios paso exactamente esta noche con la señorita Utonium?

Al día siguiente no quería levantarme, no pude dormir, estuve pensando todo el tiempo en estupideces, si estupideces, era obvio que fui utilizado por la señorita Utonium para satisfacción personal, ¡fui su juguete sexual maldición!, llegue a pensar que le gustaba, no se parezco un estúpido adolescente enamorado, si a mis 25 años. Me preparo para ir trabajar, no sé por qué no rechazo la oferta de mi jefe, me voy y no vuelvo a ver a Blossom, pero vuelvo a imaginarme cosas, necesito hablar con ella, y será hoy, necesito saber qué diablos fue lo que pasó ayer.

El día fue muy cansado, mi hora de salida es a las tres, pero al ser asistente personal mi jefe puede mandarme fuera en las horas de trabajo, pero hoy, me dijo que podía irme, bien ahora tenía que idear un plan para poder encontrarme con la pelirroja la cual no vino a ver a su padre para almorzar, _me está evitando_ , oh no, no podrás, necesito respuestas.

Al llegar a su casa, esta vez sí me abrió la ama de llaves, me dijo que ella y sus hermanas se habían ido al aeropuerto, ¿el director iba a salir de viaje y no me di cuenta?, me apresuro rápido a tomar mi escarabajo, tengo un mal presentimiento, no ella no se puede ir sin haber hablado conmigo ¡como que me llamo Brick Jojo, y nadie absolutamente nadie puede burlarse de mi, menos una niñita perfecta!.

¿Fin?

Hola de nuevo, primero que nada gracias por leer este pequeño fic, si, sé que deje muchas cosas inconclusas, pero este momento de inspiración me llego al ver un video (no pregunten que video), ya si quieren continuación será decisión de ustedes o mía cuando me llegue la inspiración. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Perdonen la mala calidad del lemon, es la primera vez que lo hago, bueno gracias por leer, que tengan un bonito día, _sayonara._


	2. Chapter 2

LA HIJA DE MI JEFE

Las PPG no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken

 **Clasificación:** M, por contenido de lemon o intento de este y uso de malas palabras.

 **Aclaraciones:** gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, y quiero agradecerles y dedicarles esta segunda parte a _ladyvigee,_ a _Fanny-is-not-funny_ (¡prometo mejorar!) y a _CONO,_ por tener la amabilidad de dejar un review y a los demás gracias por los follows y favoritos son apreciados, sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.

PARTE DOS

-Blossom ya están anunciado tu vuelo- me aviso mi hermana menor

\- Si está bien- volteo a ver a mi padre y a mis hermanas, Mi hermana y mi padre tienen ganas de llorar, escucho como Buttercup, los calla y les dice que no sean ridículos -les estaré llamando no se preocupen, les avisaré cuando llegue, los amo mucho- abrazo a Bubbles y a papá, cuando es turno de Buttercup esta se voltea, siempre ha sido difícil y no muestra sus sentimiento fácilmente, sin embargo sé que también me extrañara aunque sea para pelear, la abrazo por detrás -cuídalos-

\- Lo haré pero tú también cuídate, extrañaría con quien pelear- sonríe altanera.

\- Bueno nos vemos- al momento de voltear escucho a mi padre decir, ¿qué haces aquí?, me sobresaltó, ¿será él? No, no puede no esperaba que viniera, se suponía, que nadie de la oficina se iba a enterar, siento mis mejillas arder y camino más rápido, en ese momento siento que alguien me agarra el brazo.

\- ¿Te irás sin darme una explicación?- escucho su voz ronca, ¡maldición!

\- ¿Explicación?- veo a mi padre dirigirse hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Que se supone que haces Brick?- pregunta mi padre, me sigue viendo, está enojado, le responde pero aún no deja de mirarme.

\- Discúlpeme señor Utonium, pero tengo un asunto de que hablar con su hija si me permite- mi padre se sorprende pero lo deja pasar.

\- Bien, no tarden, mi hija tiene que alcanzar un vuelo- papá siempre decía que Brick era el mejor trabajador que había tenido, yo me había dado cuenta que era muy inteligente y calculador.

\- Gracias...me puedes decir ¿qué demonios fue lo de ayer?- enojado le quedaba corto- ¿lo tenías planeado?- no sabía que decir, huía de su mirada -no creí que fueras de esas mujeres- voltea, dispuesto a irse.

\- No lo soy, solo que...- no debería continuar, debería dejar que se vaya, voltea a verme, me muerdo el labio, odio hacerlo, pero siempre lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa.

\- Es muy grave como para que ¿estés tan nerviosa?- ¡vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba, es muy observador, Suspiro.

\- Si estás aquí es por qué ya sabes de mi beca- asiente - estaré fuera un año...- ¡mierda! Ya no sé cómo continuar.

\- Y quisiste tener relaciones conmigo antes de irte- sonríe maliciosamente,- wow se te está cayendo la máscara de perfección- me sonrojo, ¡maldición! Esta es la historia, este tipo que está en frente mío, lleva gustándome unos tres meses después de empezar a trabajar con mi padre, cuando lo conocí, venía de una reunión de nerds de la escuela, normalmente no hago mucho caso a mi atuendo, pero ese día, me ayudó con mis cosas, no creía que un tipo así, fornido y guapo me ayudara, normalmente, algunos se ríen de mí por ser la hija nerd del presidente de un monopolio en la escuela, y en la empresa a algunos no les caigo bien por qué mis ideas para con la empresa han sido mejores que algunos de los trabajadores de alto mando, desde ese día llamo mi atención, después se convirtió en gusto, y cuando llego la respuesta de la beca, pensé en él y me entristecí -si no tienes más que decir será mejor que te vayas- seguía molesto, sus cambios de humor son muy drásticos.

\- Está bien, me gustas, solo vi la oportunidad de tener sexo casual contigo y la aproveche- Se sorprende, ahora sí no tienes nada que decir eh! -solo es un gusto, algo pasajero que pasara rápido, más por qué estaré lejos- su mirada cambia, parece triste, es una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, creo más enojo.

\- Bien espero lo hayas disfrutado- sonríe maliciosamente- solo no te estés masturbando enfrente de todos los hombres- ¡imbécil! me sonrojo, ¿cómo es posible que me guste este tipo?, oh ya recordé, me gustan los tipos malos, maldición! Vuelven a anunciar mi vuelo, se voltea a mi padre- señor perdóneme pero no puedo aceptar el nuevo puesto que me ofrece- ¡¿qué?!- como le había dicho quiero empezar mi propia empresa- papá nunca me dijo que Brick pensaba irse, me siento triste.

\- Eras uno de mis mejores empleados, bueno si es tu decisión, no tengo más opción que aceptarla, darte carta de recomendación solo por si acaso y desearte mucha suerte-

\- Señor, no creo en la suerte pero gracias- no voltea verme, estoy estupefacta,- nos vemos Blossy- se aleja lentamente hacia la salida.

\- Realidad llamando a Blossom, ¡hola! ¿Hola? tu vuelo va a salir ¡ya! Bloss ¡despierta!- mi hermana me mueve bruscamente los hombros, las dos saben acerca de mis sentimientos por él.

\- Butter, ¡con cuidado llegara sin brazos!- me vuelvo a despedir de mi padre y mis hermanas, disimulando mi tristeza, bueno ya sabía que nunca llegaríamos a tener una relación, por eso me arriesgue ayer a ser llamada atrevida, o peor aún zorra, solo quería tener un momento íntimo con él antes de irme por un año. Me indican por donde debo abordar y vuelvo a recordar los actos que hice y las consecuencias que se vinieron, será un largo viaje.

\- Quiero los avances para mañana del trabajo de investigación, pueden retirarse- al fin, no tengo nada en contra del maestro Calvo, pero en cómo explica la materia es realmente aburrido, hasta para mí, solo le da vueltas al tema, creo que es para ocupar todo el tiempo de la clase.

\- Blossom ¿irás a almorzar?- me pregunta mi amiga de ojos avellana.

\- No, no tengo hambre, iré a leer en el patio, estoy atrasada en unos controles-

\- ¿Cuáles controles atrasados? ¡Estas adelantado! Siete meses y sigues igual de aplicada que cuando te conocí, no aceptas salir con nosotros, deberías socializar ¡más! ¡Divertirte un poco!- se altera un poco, como es de baja estatura me da ternura, me recuerda un poco a mi hermana menor, no puedo evitar reírme.

\- Jeje, te prometo que acabando la investigación saldré con ustedes, tú dices dónde- tratare en serio.

\- Cuando digo socializar me refiero a conocer, salir, coger con chicos, se te va a apestar si no lo usas- me sonrojo ¿cómo es que habla del sexo tan natural?, cuando llegue no conocía a nadie, Ella se hizo mi amiga gracias a que me pidió que le recomendara una canción, le gusto y desde ese día me molesta como siempre le digo.

\- De verdad, lo prometo pronto tendrás noticias mías de mis aventuras sexuales miele- le sonrió espero que se conforme con esa respuesta, necesito espacio para mí sola. Se conforma con esa respuesta, me dice que iremos a tomar el fin de semana y se va con otros amigos, necesito descansar de ellos y de las clases, relajarme un poco.

Hoy recordé por qué tome la repentina decisión de tomar la beca y venirme al extranjero, ya han pasado siete meses y 10 días, me graduare y mi padre y mis hermanas vendrán a verme, por supuesto papá está feliz, al menos ya tiene a quien dejarle la empresa y tomarse un año sabático o tal vez jubilarse, siempre he querido ser la directora de ese monopolio, mamá fue una importante socio y quiero seguir sus pasos, pero creo la historia de amor entre mamá y papá no me sucede a mí, si, aún extraño a ese arrogante y creído de Brick, la repentina decisión de irme fue por él, se supone que el ya no verlo iba a ayudarme a olvidarlo, pero maldición! Sigo recordándolo más cada día que pasa, siento culpa y decepción, creo no pensé bien las cosas, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlas, no estuvo en mis planes sentirme mal de la cabeza antes de la cena con mi familia y que él llegara de repente buscando a mi padre, tampoco estaba el seducirlo, nunca habíamos estado más de cinco minutos solos en una misma habitación, creí que lo esperaría en la puerta o que ya se iba, no sé, tal vez si esperaba que volviera al living, pero no estaba planeado el tener sexo con él, pensé que me rechazaría y me arriesgué por el hecho de que ya no lo volvería a ver, su contrato ya estaba por terminar y que no volvería más, tampoco esperaba que me pidiera explicaciones al día siguiente y menos q me fuera a buscar al aeropuerto.

Me relajo en una parte del patio, cerca del árbol por sombra, no hace calor, sin embargo no me gusta que me dé el sol en la cara. Dormitó por un rato, en lo que espero sean las 11:00 Am, es la hora en que iremos a unas conferencias administrativas en una gran empresa, un "tour" escolar.

Despierto un poco antes de las once, 10:49, ¡mierda! Llegaré tarde, me apresuro, no conozco bien el lugar me he perdido un par de veces en el transcurso de los siete meses que llevo aquí, alcanzó a ver el transporte en el que nos iremos, miele me espera afuera buscándome, al verme pone una cara furiosa.

\- Maldición Bloss, por poco y no llegas, estaba pensando en quedarme por si te encontraba y ya después irnos juntas en taxi, obvio tú lo pagarías, los taxis aquí son caros- me reprocha, recuperó el aire le sonrió.

\- Tú como siempre pensando en mí- lo digo con sarcasmo y ella se ríe, era "obvio" que solo pensaba en ir más cómoda, ya la conozco- ¿y qué? ¿Nos vamos?-

\- ¡Jum! ¿Segura que no te quieres ir en taxi?, digo ¡espere por ti!- mueve sus brazos hacia arriba exagerando-

\- No miele no, además llegue a tiempo no tuviste que esperar de más- sonrío, miele me recuerda a mi hermana menor, nos sentamos en los asientos de en medio, y empiezo a oír las anécdotas que tuvo la castaña en el transcurso del almuerzo, como siempre exagerando algunas cosas.

\- Voy a salir un momento, ¿quieres algún aperitivo?- le preguntó a Miele, esta conferencia para mí es aburrida, yo ya estuve un tiempo con mi papá, no puedo decir que ya lo sé todo, soy de las que piensa que se puede aprender todo el tiempo, pero lo que me dice este señor, ya lo he practico en recursos humanos, este tema me aburre, no puedo evitarlo, necesito otro respiro, no me puedo concentrar.

\- Unas florentinas de cajeta- mientras lo dice pone cara de pervertida, esta mujer es amante de la comida- también un café, no, mejor chocolate caliente, hace frío aquí- me río y mejor me voy antes de que me pida más.

\- Muy bien, en un momento vuelvo- si volveré, solo que tardaré; tal vez hasta que termine el exponente, casi una hora, se enojara Miele, pero la consentiré con pagarle la comida, eso la hará feliz. Miele fue mi primer amiga cuando llegue, de hecho ella es italiana, aunque sabe hablar mejor inglés que italiano, eso es por se vino a vivir aquí cuando ella tenía cuatro años, y se esforzó mucho para conseguir esta beca, de hecho a muchos de mis compañeros no les agrado por la razón de que puedo pagar estudios por mi padre, que no merecía esta beca pero esta oportunidad solo la dan por medio de becas y me gusta estudiar, sé que puedo pagar los gastos y es por eso que me limito unos gustos- ¡auch!...-por ir tan centrada en mis pensamiento choque con alguien que estaba de espaldas-oh por dios lo siento, no me fijé por donde caminaba perdóneme- me sonrojo y hago una reverencia para disculparme, volteo a ver y veo un largo cabello rojo, algo conocido.

\- ¡Oh! señorita Utonium, le presentaré a mi nuevo socio, Brick Jojo-, me lo presenta el señor Stiles, ya hemos venido a más conferencias a este empresa y profesores me han recomendado, el señor Stiles es un ejecutivo del mismo, es un señor muy agradable siempre me saluda y a todos mis compañeros cada vez que venimos aquí, en ese momento voltea Brick, ¡maldita sea! Está más guapo de cuando lo vi por última vez, ¿qué demonios hace aquí? Digo no creo que me siga, lo pensaría si hubiera pasado en los primeros tres meses.

\- Siento decirle señor Stiles, que ya tengo el placer de conocer a la joven señorita Utonium- sonríe de lado, no veo sorpresa en sus ojos, o tal vez lo imagine- y disculpe pero quisiera hablar con la señorita aquí presente a solas, ¿puedo pasar a buscarlo después a su oficina?- le pregunta al ejecutivo, sin dejar de verme, no se descifrar su expresión, yo sigo estando sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto, lo espero, hasta luego señorita- se despide el amable señor, se sube al elevador, sigo absorta que no pude despedirme, nos quedamos un rato así, no sé si esperar a que él hable, ya que fue él quien pidió hablar conmigo, pero no dice nada se me queda viendo y después su mirada me ve de arriba a abajo y viceversa, me pongo un poco nerviosa debería ya de estar acostumbrada, desde que lo conozco siempre lo ha hecho pero este hombre me eriza la piel, debo preguntar yo, ya que siento que pasó mucho tiempo desde que el ejecutivo se fue.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?- no creo que venga desde saltadilla a preguntarme por lo que pasó hace siete meses y menos a verme.

\- No sabía que venías a esta empresa, ¿tienes prácticas? Aunque ya hallas hecho algunas, ¿servicio tal vez?- se ve interesado, tal vez ya haya olvidado lo que pasó.

\- Am no, solo son unas conferencias de parte de la universidad- nos quedamos en silencio, ambos nos vemos incómodos, me emociona verlo pero sé que entre él y yo no pasara nada, al parecer él tampoco sabe que decirme, decido hacerle las cosas más fáciles -bueno iré a la cafetería no he almorzado- intento despedirme, pero me sujeta el brazo, volteo a verlo, no sé, me siento esperanzada.

\- Déjame acompañarte, yo tampoco he almorzado, déjame invitarte, de verdad quiero hablar contigo- se ve serio, bueno siempre ha sido así, pero se nota aún más, no debo ilusionarme puedo preguntarle por papá aunque el ya no trabaje ahí, así que asiento aceptando su invitación, nos dirigimos a la cafetería y pido un club Sándwich, el solo café no le pone azúcar, como siempre, otra vez estamos en un silencio incómodo mientras esperamos mi pedido, pero esta vez es él el que decide romperlo- bueno...estoy aquí por negocios, hice mi propia compañía y estoy en negociación en que contraten su servicio, estaré un tiempo aquí no más de tres meses...- corta, se me queda viendo como esperando a que diga algo.

\- Oh, qué bueno, espero te vaya bien en tu empresa y felicidades por cierto, estas sobresaliendo- sonrío con sinceridad, siempre creí que Brick era muy inteligente para ser solo asistente.

\- ... ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana a cenar?- creo que puse una cara muy sorprendida por qué agregó algo apresurado - descuida es en plan de amigos, se me hace raro por lo último que pasó, y que ahora nos tratemos como simples desconocidos no me gusta- no puede ser, ¡no puede ser! Perdonen aún no salgo de "salir conmigo a cenar" estoy muy sorprendida, digo no me creo fea, tal vez soy como dice Buttercup, belleza promedio, y nunca creí que me pidiera una ¡cita! Sin embargo ¿debo salir de mi nube por qué quiere mi amistad? - ¿y bueno que dices? ¿Podemos tratar de ser amigos estos tres meses que estaré aquí?- me emociona la idea de salir con él, aunque me entristece que solo sea amistad, me mandaron a la friend zone como dicen unas compañeras.

\- Por supuesto, tú me dices dónde y a qué hora- quedamos a las siete de mañana en la noche, solo iremos a cenar, y ya después tal vez a algún pub, necesito tomar vodka, me despido de él, fue extraño, ya que tuvimos sexo y ahora tocarlo me causa una sensación extraña de vacío. Veo la hora y me doy cuenta que la conferencia ya tiene que acabó y no compre las galletas ni el café de miele, ¡maldición! Estará enojada y hambrienta y estando así no dejará de reprocharme todo el día.

\- Miele por favor ¡ayúdame a abrocharme el vestido!- parezco desesperada, estoy emocionada por la cita, si cita déjenme soñar un momento ya sé que luego despertare, se escucha un carro estacionarse y miele va a asomarse.

\- Ya te llego tu cogida, digo ¡cita!- volteo a verla sonrojada y le saco la lengua, Me devuelve la mirada y me sonríe pícaramente ayer me dijo que aprovecharía el burlarse por que ya tenía que comer y que no desaprovecharía el burlarse.

\- Ahora por decir eso no te diré los detalles- le aviento un cojín y salgo apresurada, a mis espaldas oigo que me grita que use condón y no había problema si no regresaba, de seguro también cenará, ¿pero qué carajos estoy pensando? Al salir lo encuentro recargado en su auto, un Volvo S90 rojo, lo saludo -perdona que no pudieras subir, mi compañera es algo...- pervertida pensé - estricta con las visitas- sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió - ya vi que cambiaste a tu escarabajo - no puedo dejar de ver el gran auto que maneja ahora, le va de maravilla con su compañía aunque extrañare al pequeño escarabajo.

\- Gracias aunque es rentado- abre la puerta -¿desea subir la señorita?- me río un poco por su amabilidad y en seguida asiento afirmando que subiré al lujoso auto, cierra y se dirige a su asiento - espero no te moleste que haya escogido el lugar para la cena, me dijeron que era uno de los mejores- obvio no, no me molesta, yo casi nunca eh salido y si salgo es a algún restaurant de comida rápida o algún bar.

\- No me molesta no te preocupes- para que no fuera un viaje algo incómodo le pregunte sobre su familia y de su trabajo, me dijo que tiene dos hermanos, su madre hace ya que había fallecido, aunque no se vio triste y con su papá, bueno supuse que no tenía buena relación ya que no quiso decirme nada más que trabaja en una compañía, además que se vio molesto cuando le pregunté. Uno de sus hermanos trabaja con él en la empresa que abrió es de comercio igual que la de mi padre, su hermano el menor me dijo que es abogado, tiene otro hermano, el de en medio, si tiene una carrera pero que ahorita se concentra en otras cosas, no me dijo en que.

\- Tranquila no pongas cara seria, no hace cosas malas, le interesan las artes marciales mixtas- suspiro, me recordó a Buttercup cuando se obsesionó con karate -llegamos- se estaciona en la entrada de un lujoso lugar, parece una cabaña muy bonita, se veía muy elegante. Dejo el auto encargado al valet parking y le preguntaron si tenía reservación, dijo que si a nombre de Brick jojo, nuestra mesa estaba cerca de una ventana donde se podían ver las luces de la ciudad y el Tower bridge se veía hermoso.

\- Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Strada...- el mesero se comportó muy amable e hizo nuestros pedidos, en toda la noche hablamos sobre nuestras familias y de los negocios que está haciendo aquí, es impresionante en cómo está saliendo adelante, bueno no tanto mi padre siempre me había dicho que Brick era muy inteligente y tenía la capacidad para dirigir cualquier empresa, le conté sobre mis hermanas, una está estudiando arte es la menor y la otra criminología, este hecho le sorprende y le digo que nosotras siempre hemos apoyado las leyes y la justicia pero me decidí por gestión por mi padre y la empresa, y a Bubbles siempre le ha gustado dibujar.

Al término de la cena pago la cuenta y me empezó a llevar a mi departamento, el que comparto con Miele y me pongo nerviosa, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué pensara él? Al llegar se estaciona y se baja para después abrirme la puerta, me lleva hacia la entrada, no ha dicho ninguna palabra, tan bien que estábamos antes y durante la cena hablando cómodamente.

\- Buenas noches descansa espero y nos podamos volver a ver- claro que quiero volverlo a ver - Bueno me retiro- me besa la mano y se intenta ir pero lo detengo al agarrarle la maga de su chaqueta.

\- Am puedo darte mi número para que podamos hablar- me sonríe creo esperaba que yo diera el siguiente paso -Me gustó mucho la cena gracias, la próxima invito yo- quedamos de acuerdo y se va hacia al auto, me adentro al departamento y oigo como se aleja Brick, me gustó mucho esta noche, espero haya más días como esta, río como tonta en el sillón, esta fue la mejor cita que haya tenido.

Los tres meses han pasado muy rápido, Brick y yo nos hemos hecho amigos, hemos tenido citas que no pasan más allá de la amistad y de besos en el cachete o en la mano de su parte, salimos a comer y también de noche, hemos paseado y conocido lugares que no hayamos visto antes, se algo de arte gracias a mi hermana y parece que a él también le interesa cuando visitamos galerías y museos de arte. Es agradable estar con él, aunque no hemos hablado de lo que pasó hace un poco más de 10 meses, me pidió que lo acompañara al aeropuerto y acepte, no niego que el hecho de que se vaya si me pone triste, pero sé que debe volver por qué su empresa recién empieza y tiene que estar atento a ella, y estamos aquí a punto de despedirnos y otra vez no sabemos cómo que vuelve el silencio incómodo, no sé qué hacer, en asuntos de hombres siempre eh sido cobarde, solo había tenido un novio el cual había sido un patán conmigo desde el inicio de la relación, no es que me pegara o engañara pero siempre estaba más atento a sus proyectos que casi nunca se acordaba de mí, solo cuando quería sexo, bueno no quiero recordarlo. En fin, veo que él da la iniciativa para despedirse agarrando mi mano y besándola, este hecho siempre me ha sonrojado, me ve a los ojos y pregunta.

\- Y dime ¿sigo siendo un gusto pasajero?- me mira a los ojos, se ve ansioso por una respuesta, no puedo negarlo, me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi y poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, y ahora lo compruebo en estos tres meses que hemos estado juntos.

\- No, nunca fuiste un gusto pasajero, me gustas Brick, perdona si te hice sentir mal hace 10 meses no era mi intención- miro hacia abajo, listo me confesé pero yo no sé nada acerca de los sentimientos que él siente hacia mí.

\- Y si olvidamos lo que pasó hace diez meses y empezamos de nuevo, como una pareja...bueno si quieres, no te voy a obligar, pero que digo obvio nunca te obligaría a algo, de hecho nadie puede obligar a otra persona... Bueno tú sabes y... ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?- volteo a verlo y se ve nervioso tocándose la cabeza volteando a ver a todos lados menos a mí, se ve que sus mejillas están Rojas - ¡diablos! Perdona no quería espantarte- nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, no sé qué mirada le dirijo pero el da el siguiente paso, me besa, al inicio no le respondo, no puedo salir de mi impresión pero poco a poco le respondo y cierro los ojos, es un beso cálido y lento - perdona están llamando mi vuelo, debo partir, me vuelve a besar pero esta vez es más corto - nos vemos en dos meses?- me pregunta yo solo asiento y creo que tengo cara de estúpida enamorada por que se ríe, me vuelvo a sonrojar y le contesto.

\- Si en dos meses- le sonrió y esta vez soy yo la que lo vuelve a besar pero esta vez de forma un poco desesperada de mi parte -dos meses, ¿nos mantendremos en contacto?-

\- Si, te hablaré- me dice hasta luego y desaparece por la puerta.

Nos habíamos hablado todo este tiempo, por FaceTime y habíamos quedado que vendría por mí, mi padre y mis hermanas me prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa y Brick pasaría por mí para después llevarme a mi casa, se suponía que era sorpresa pero Bubbles no sabía guardar secretos muy bien. Es cierto que quede con Brick en que iría por mí, pero estos dos meses no hablamos como pareja "normal" seguíamos hablándonos como los amigos que fuimos los tres meses juntos.

A que me refiero, a q nos despedíamos y no había palabras como amor, o buenos días princesa o besos de despedida en pantalla como he visto en Facebook o en películas, no había el romanticismo que tienen las parejas, nos hablamos bien y había preocupación de parte de los dos, pero creo que debimos pensarlo mejor el iniciar una relación de larga distancia si no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de pareja, solo un minuto antes de que se fuera y me preocupa el que la relación no funcione.

Al salir empiezo a buscar a cierta cabellera roja, no la encuentro por ninguna parte, tal vez aún no ha llegado, me entristece creo que no funcionará la relación, es más no me había pedido ser su novio formalmente solo nos habíamos besado, creo que fui yo la única ilusionada, siento que me tapan los ojos y me asusto, Buttercup me enseñó una llave para cuando una persona te ataca por la espalda, doy un cabezazo y le golpeó en el estómago con el codo, agarro su brazo y lo doblo hasta hacer invariable al agresor, gran fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Brick quien gruñía de dolor y me decía oye tranquila no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo suelto y le pido perdón, me dice que no hay problema y lo ayudó a levantarse, me doy cuenta que toda la gente alrededor se nos queda viendo, ¡diablos! Acabo de hacer un espectáculo en pleno aeropuerto, espero no me veten.

\- Tienes una fuerza increíble, vaya que te sabes defender...eso es genial y sexy...- se me había olvidado la presencia de Brick por un momento, ¿sexy? ¿Le gustan las chicas rudas? Me vuelvo a sonrojar, al parecer el pelirrojo hace sonrojarme a cada rato, pero recuerdo que no somos una pareja normal, no quiero tener un amigo con derechos, esperaba una relación formal con él.

\- Gracias...se nos hace tarde deberíamos irnos, a papá le gustara verte en la fiesta "sorpresa"- uso mis dedos simulando unas comillas - y gracias por venir por mí- le sonrió y me vuelvo hacia la salida, ya no sé cómo tratarlo, solo que al salir ya no sé a dónde dirigirme no sé qué carro tenga es mas no sé si viene por mí en auto.

\- Te vas no me saludas y perdona pero me da risa que ya no sepas a donde ir- sonríe, me siento incomoda cierto espero ver un auto y no sé si aquí lo tenga, trato de no verlo - descuida si tengo auto, en rojo es mi color favorito, sígueme- agarra mis maletas y lo sigo, al llegar veo un Audi, como él dijo en color rojo, esta vez no espero a que me abra la puerta y me pongo el cinturón, sonríe y pone en marcha el auto, no hablamos, no quiero hacerlo no quiero que me confirme que lo nuestro no es una relación de noviazgo, pero me doy cuenta que no vamos hacia mi casa.

\- Am Brick por aquí no es el camino a mi casa- ¿que está tramando? ¿Se perdió? No creo él sabe muy bien en donde vivo.

\- Descuida pasaremos primero por un lugar y después te llevo a tu mansión- me dirige una de esas miradas que me deja, literalmente idiotizada, vamos disimula Blossom. Aparca el auto en lo que al parecer es el parque, una parte está adornado, está llena de Rosas Rosas y Rojas - no soy un romántico, no sirvo para eso, pero me di cuenta que no te había pedido formalmente ser mi novia, así que te pido perdón, ya sé que tarde un poco, pero realmente me gustas y quiero estar contigo hasta donde se pueda- se acerca a mí, me mira a los ojos, la verdad estoy muy sorprendida -Blossom Utonium, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?, también perdona no soy bueno en relaciones y cuando me di cuenta que no te había pedido ser mi novia ya estaba en el avión, déjame decirte que no me dejaron bajar- me río no puedo creerlo- oye es cierto casi me vetan- pone una mueca graciosa, simulando un berrinche, se ve guapo, trae un pantalón color negro y una camisa roja con chaqueta negra y también su típica gorra roja.

\- Si, si me gustaría ser tu novia...jeje- no puedo evitar el reírme del escándalo que causó en el avión, debo comprobarlo.

\- Graciosa- me toma de la cintura y me besa, al inicio fue algo lento, después fue apasionado, este hombre sabe cómo besar a una mujer, de pronto siento que suena mi celular, lo ignoro por qué quiero disfrutar este momento, pero él se detiene- ...creo deberías contestar- asiento, contestó pero él no se aleja de mí, sigue tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozan.

\- ¿Bueno?- sigo en mi mundo feliz por qué mi voz suena adormilada como si estuviera soñando- Blossom ¿dónde demonios estás? Papá está preocupado y Bubbles me dijo que se le salió decirte de la fiesta de bienvenida, ya no es tan sorpresa pero tenemos muchos invitados en casa ¿qué esperas?- era Buttercup, estaba enojada y parecía desesperada - si ya voy- le cuelgo pero antes de hacerlo escucho un apúrate de su parte, y vuelvo a besar a Brick, qué más da, ya habíamos llegado tarde a la dichosa fiesta, que esperen un poco más.

Fin

¡Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, si lo sé al final fue muy empalagoso, soy una maldita ¡cursi! un review no está de más, si alguien adivina a donde se fue estudiar Blossom mi próximo fic será dedicado a esa persona jeje sin más que decir tengan un buen día.


End file.
